Not So Silent Night
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Jeff finds a beautiful girl on the street one night and cannot bring himself to harm her... (Lemon)


Jeff the Killer was out doing his "Nightly Rounds". Oh how he loved the smell of the night air, the cool temperature, away from the burning heat of sunlight, and most of all, the people. No one was awake to hear their screams this late at night. Either they were at a party that had the music up too loud, or fast asleep in their beds. After all it was 2:00 AM.

Meanwhile a girl named Mikayla was heading back to her home. She had been out late, trying to get groceries, but then missed the bus home, and couldn't catch a taxi, so she was walking. And damn was it late. Her arms hurt from carrying her bags and she swore that after she put away the food, she would just crawl into bed and pass out. She was so tired she wasn't able to hear Jeff step out from behind the alleyway after her.

He had to admit, she was pretty cute. Brown curly hair that went down a bit below her shoulders, her pretty figure, he couldn't see the front of her, and as his shoes clicked along the sidewalk, she realized something was wrong.

Even with all the drowsiness, she was able to hear the second pair of footsteps, and she whirled around, face to face with Jeff, his ear to ear grin making her blood run cold. He wore his usual white hoodie stained with the blood of hundreds of kills, his cheeks slit messily to reveal every one of his teeth when he smiled, his eyes, bloodshot and unblinking, his skin bleached white, the pale shade permanently burned into his skin and is shoulder-length black hair hanging in a ruffled matted pile on his head.

"Hello miss… if you'd be ever so kind as to stay still… I c-can help you go to sleep…" he hissed, shaking with excitement.

She screamed and dropped her bags, running down the street as he chased after her, she was fast, but he knew this city well, and soon Jeff had chased her down an alley, which cut off to a 10 feet brick wall. Her heart sank as she saw the impossible to breach barrier. He came up behind her, his knife held tight in his hand.

"No please!" she begged. "Please please please don't kill me!" she crumpled to the ground as tears ran down her face.

Jeff's smile faded. He felt something he thought he would never feel again for the rest of his life… Mercy. He didn't want to hurt her, the urge was gone. She was so pitiful, so adorable, so sweet looking. She wasn't a drain on the world like so many other ones of his victims. Now that he could see her he could gaze on her beautiful face, and her impressively sized breasts, her hands lifted above her head in a pathetic attempt to shield herself as she sobbed.

To flay a body like this open would be a crime. He walked over to her, and dropped his famed knife to the ground, the clatter making her look up.

"H-Huh…?" she stuttered, and jumped as Jeff laid himself down on top of her.

His arms were propped against the wall as his hot breath hit her face, it smelled of blood. Mikayla looked into his eyes, and she saw hurt, sadness, loneliness and above all, a lust that made her heart jump. He was very handsome. His dark hair made him look mysterious and strong, his slit cheeks didn't look so scary so long as he didn't give that sick grin, his bleached white skin was actually kind of pretty and his face was in a small frown as he stared into her soul.

"What is your name…?" he said in a sad sounding voice.

"M-Mikayla…" she said.

"I'm Jeff…" he said with a sigh.

"I can't put you to sleep. You're too pure, too beautiful. I can tell. You aren't selfish or cruel, like all other humans. Your life means something…" he breathed the words, smiling ever so slightly, in a sweet way instead of a demented one.

He laid a kiss onto her head and breathed in a sniff of her hair. It smelled sweet, like peaches and rosewater. Mikayla blushed hesitantly put her arms around him. He was warm, and she gasped slightly as Jeff began to rub the stiffness in his pants against her crotch, his breath become slightly ragged as he did so. She felt her pussy beginning to get warm and wet, and red cheeks reddened with a deep blush of arousal and shyness.

"Ohhh… Jeff what are y-you…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Shhhh… p-please let me… you're so soft and warm... I want it…" he begged, his teeth clenched as he rubbed faster.

"O-Ok…" she nodded.

He squeezed at her breasts happily, the soft mounds molding to his every touch, yet still were firm and well-shaped. Mikayla's blush grew deeper as she felt his hands rubbing her boobs. She began to give him back the same touches, running her hands up to feel at his hardened abs, strong from no doubt all the running, hitting, punching, stabbing and swinging he did on a daily basis. His chest felt hot, and she began to pull at his shirt.

Jeff helped her along and got his upper half bare. With his 6 pack now exposed to her, all she could do was stare in awe, and get wetter. Jeff in turn began to pull at her shirt, taking it off and unclipping the bra, staring at the two beautiful orbs set in front of him.

"Mmmm…" she groaned and looked away, her cheeks growing redder and redder.

He smiled warmly at her, rubbing his chest against hers and earning a moan from the girl below him. She made him feel so excited. He began to bring his hands down to her pants, holding the waist of them and pulling them down, exposing her pink panties, which by now were incredibly damp and hot, her cheeks red as the stains on Jeff's hood.

"J-Jeff… its my first time…" Mikayla moaned, looking away in embarrassment.

He smiled sympathetically and brought his face to hers.

"Mine too…" he said, pulling his pants down as his 8 ½ inch dick shot free of its confines and slapped against his belly.

Her eyes widened with great excitement at his member. It looked so hot. He took away her last article of clothing, and pressed himself against her, moaning with bliss and pleasure, she was so warm and wet… it felt so good, he wanted to go in.

"D-Don't worry…" he moaned aloud. "I'm i-infertile ever since my accident…" he said, noting his pale skin.

"Oh… O-Ok…" she said, biting her lower lip as he pressed against her wall, and wailing in pain as he broke through.

"Ahhhhh!" Jeff made sure to stay still in her, waiting for her to give him the ok.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded smiling widely. "Mhm!"

Jeff began to thrust deep and hard, his cock long enough to hit her sweet spot easily with every thrust, making her moan uncontrollably and thrust her hips to meet him.

"Ohhh Jeff ahhh Jeff yea please please more!" Mikayla begged, her hands running down his muscular back and making him groan as spots of blood rose out of the deep gashes.

"Ahhhh baby yes!" he moaned, thrusting in faster, holding her against the wall as he went.

It felt amazing, everything he had dreamed of and more, his entire body was running with pleasure, and it felt as though it all was rushing to collect in his dick, getting stronger and stronger. Mikayla was feeling it all as well. Her entire body was convulsing and her back arching as she begged for more and more. Her hands clawed and scratched at Jeff's back as he pounded himself inside her. The feeling was so intense. She didn't want it to stop, ever.

"Mikayla it feels so amazing! So freaking… AHHHHH YES!" he screamed, his arms squeezing her to him and he brought himself to his feet.

"AHHHH JEFF JEFF YES AHHHH!" she screamed, beside herself with pleasure.

He began moving her entire body up and down on his length, the speed astonishing her. She moaned as her body was bounced up and down on his cock. He was close, he knew he was. He could feel his control slipping. Jeff knew he couldn't hold it in forever.

"Ahhhh Mikayla I'm going to… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he managed to get that out before he exploded.

His member burst its sticky hot cum into her, filling her womb within seconds, he held her and she came, squeezing the last bit of his essence out of Jeff as her climax blasted through her.

"FUUUUCK!" she screamed, sure she woke up at least half the city with her cry.

Jeff held her too him, exhausted, sweaty, but completely satisfied.

"Mikayla that was… absolutely… p-positively…"

"Amazing…" they both said it at the same time, and Jeff laughed as she blushed.

"Let's get dressed…" she said, and they did, not before Jeff stole a few glances at her naked body, and she did the same, winking.

They headed back to her place and he stopped her at the door.

"I can't go with you…" he said, grimacing with sadness.

"Wh-what?" she asked, heartbroken. "Why?"

"If I was ever caught you'd be taken away too… I'm dangerous to you…" he said, and pulled her into a kiss before she could protest.

His tongue darting into her mouth as she felt through his, slipping it in between the cuts in his cheeks, making him moan. They kissed for what felt like forever, but in reality it was probably only about 3 minutes.

After it was done Jeff pulled away and sighed, taking his knife and cutting a lock of his hair away, along with a lock of hers.

"To remember each other by." he said, putting the hair away in a small bag.

"Yes…" she said, clutching his to her heart.

With that he left, turning away so she couldn't see his face scrunching up, if he could, he would be crying right now.

"G-Goodbye Mikayla." he said as he walked away.

"Goodbye Jeff…" she said, hugging him one last time and walking back into her apartment.


End file.
